


I Can't Hear You, I Can't Fear You!

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Angst, Backstory, Eladrin, i love them, idk tags???, moon elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: He had only just unwrapped his cheese when he heard it, a soft movement coming from a bush. Alfredo turned his attention back to his meal, flinching back when he saw a figure standing at the edge of the pond.Backstory time baybee
Kudos: 12





	I Can't Hear You, I Can't Fear You!

Alfredo was young when he first started exploring the woods out behind his family's house. His hair was still long and not yet the near black blue his parents had, and he was still small. But he was curious, and some man had come by and his parents shooed him away. So, he went out walking, bringing a small lunch with him. It was easy to dodge the crooked roots and keep his feet steady as he felt a calm energy sweep through him. He should so do this more often, why hadn't he gone out before? The trees seemed to simmer with their own power, and he could hear birds twittering in the trees high above him. 

Soon enough he followed the softly worn down path to a simple clearing. There sat a beautiful pond with a waterfall crashing down into it, the fall long and the noise of the water filling Alfredo's ears, bringing a smile to his face. A rock big enough for a few people to sit on was a little ways in the pond, far enough from the shore that he couldn't jump, but close enough that the waterfall on the other side didn't mist onto it. He ripped his shoes off, and, after he rolled his trousers up, dashed into the water, hopping onto the rock. He slowly pulled out his lunch, a simple loaf of bread and cheese. He could hear his parents now, commenting on the simple nature of his meal, they themselves always indulging in the usual rich tastes they could afford. 

He had only just unwrapped his cheese when he heard it, a soft movement coming from a bush. His head whipped around, but couldn't see anything. Figuring it was a deer or some sort, his father always talked about feeding them while his mother was off at work, Alfredo turned his attention back to his meal, flinching back when he saw a figure standing at the edge of the pond. His heart raced, the cheese instinctively being clutched to his chest, eyes flickering over the other. He was clearly about his own age, maybe a little younger, although his structure was quite like his own, Alfredo felt a prickle of anxiety as he took in the kid's more torn clothing and pitch black hair, his sparkling brown eyes looking at him in desperation. 

They watched each other for a moment, only about five feet of clear water separating them, Alfredo with his loaf and cheese, and the raggedy kid clutching the edges of a dark coat close. Then, Alfredo moved, setting the cheese down softly back onto the wrapping, noticing how the other watched the food with such an intensity that nearly had Alfredo fumbling. He didn't, however, as he pulled free the loaf. It was enough to feed two adults, the cook being insistent in his taking it. He broke it in half, and held out one piece to the other, scooting back on the rock, making room for the other to sit with him. 

The boy scrambled, moving faster than Alfredo could have guessed he could, quickly getting onto the rock but hesitating once he began to reach for the bread. "Go on," he softly encouraged, eyes casts down. "It's yours. I don't need it." The kid took it, and Alfredo looked up in time to watch him tear into it, eyes closing as he ate, devouring the bread at a speed Alfredo would have definitely been reprimanded for. "Who are you? I haven't seen you at the manor before, and your hair is so dark for your age." The kid flinched at his voice, mimicking Alfredo's earlier motion as he held the bread close, eyes filling in fear as his head moved back, a position even Alfredo could recognise as defensive. 

The kid took a moment, brown eyes searching Alfredo's own dark blue ones. "Trevor. I call myself Trevor. Who are you? I haven't seen you in the forest before, and what manor?" Alfredo felt his fear clamber back up again. Trevor. He calls himself Trevor. That wording is so specific, such a way it was said, it set off a caution in Alfredo. 

"My name is Alfredo. This is my first time in the woods, my parents always yelled at me if I said I wanted to go out, said I'd get dirty and ruin my clothes. You don't know the manor, up along the path? It's where my family lives, my mother helps give advice to 'the lessers'. I don't really understand it that much, but my mother sure gets mad when I act 'unlordly like.' What family are you from?"

"I don't know. You, you aren't from the Feywilds, are you?"

"Whats that?" 

Trevor grinned. "It's my home."

The ground was soft under his feet, the sound of skin hitting the ground too loud in his ears, too loud for the unusually quiet air of the woods. He needed to get out of that house, of the stifling air of pomposity. It was even worse, his father was hosting a dinner party for the neighbouring families, so his house was filled with people stuffed into too many layers and polite commentary on each other. Alfredo couldn't take it, couldn't take the suffocation from adults he was older than looking down on him as if he were a child. He wasn't, he could even be considered a teen by his own elven standards, but he was still older than many of the fools parading as nobility. 

He had grabbed a pack of food, the cook giving him a look as he dashed out, Alfredo would have to give him something, a gift, for how many times he's gotten ready to head out and the cook had already prepared a sack. Surely he knew something was going on, as there was always enough for two people, sometimes even three. His parents didn't know, they would lock him in his room until his two hundredth birthday if they knew who he met up with, much less where. They won't miss him much today, they would probably be glad he wasn't there, in case he said something out of line with their own political views.

Soon he reached the pond, where Trevor already sat, pulling things out of the small knapsack he typically wore around his waist. His head shot up as Alfredo approached, face breaking into a smile before it turned more sour, a grimace. "Family? You know what, we can talk about that later, if you want. First, I found some new trinkets I want you to see." Alfredo was grateful for the attempt at a distraction, setting his long removed shoes on the edge of the cool water before stepping in and crossing to the rock. 

As Trevor arranged the many objects, Alfredo laid out the food, noting with satisfaction that it seemed like Trevor had been eating at least some since he'd last been able to escape out into the woods. "First off, I found this while on the way here, it just called out to me." He passed Alfredo a silver key on a leather cord. He understood what he meant, the key just had an aura of being his. Then, the other pulled out another key on a cord, and Alfredo blinked in surprise. 

The key on this cord was bronze, with a red falling leaf pattern delicately etched into it. Looking back at the silver one, he noticed that his also had the same pattern, although his were navy blue. Looking back up at the other, he saw Trevor grin at him as he took a bite out of one of the apples from the pack. "A woman stopped me in the street, and at first I had thought she had seen me pickpocket the man I had just passed. Instead she pressed this into my hand, which was odd, because she was clearly summer. I fumbled around for a moment before I managed to pull out a reddish tinged ring, and she accepted the gift and left. Then when I saw this on the path, I figured something was going on, so I took it. That's yours, by the by.

"I also found these! I don't know the designs, and I didn't want to ask anyone in case it was something Outworld or Feywild, so I kept quiet. These are yours as well, maybe you have better luck than I in find the meanings." He passed a deck of cards to him, and turned to grab a slice of bread and cheese. Alfredo smiled as he saw a few autumn leaves still alight on Trevor's back, and, moving slowly and putting a hand on his arm as to not frighten him and let him know not to turn, he brushed the leaves away, holding one. He brandished it to the other as he turned back, and he had to chuckle as Trevor alighted with a red blush. 

Alfredo knew Trevor didn't like flaunting his difference, disliked that people could tell at first glance exactly how he would feel and treat him differently for it. Luckily he wasn't a very extreme case, and his hair wasn't too effected, but his eyes were, and sometimes the characteristics of each season would appear. Case in point, the autumn leaves, despite the trees in the clearing never having changed from leafy green in the decades since the two first began to meet up there. Alfredo never minded it, finding it much nicer than his own elven traits, for example his striking blue hair back when he was younger, glad now that his hair darkened to the same almost black of his own parents. It almost matches Trevor's black, especially in winter when he typically had a more white and light blue hue. 

Autumn was the most common, however. Trevor was typically in a good mood whenever they met up, but there have been the other times, when he was in another extreme, summer being the worst. It only happened twice, but Alfredo did not enjoy the almost controlling rage. It didn't feel like that was actually Trevor, instead it felt like someone else who wore his face. He was glad for the autumn season to come about in the woods, as it typically ensured Trevor to keep his brown eyes and rosy hue. 

They spent hours going over the trinkets and knick knacks that the thief had found, Alfredo letting Trevor do most of the talking, content to let his odd, Feywild way of talking wash over him and push away thoughts of home. Eventually the sky began to darken, and it would not do the noble good to arrive home after nightfall, as he would be hard pressed to explain how he was still wandering out in the dark, and as he had been going into the woods at least twice a week for the past few decades, he couldn't say he got lost. Thus, the two bid their goodbyes, and departed, Alfredo promising to bring something sweet for next time while Trevor promised more inconspicuous treasures. 

He panicked the first time the key changed its design, running his fingers across its surface, feeling different lines than usual, trying to hide his panic as he sat in on a counsel meeting. Alfredo tried focusing on his mother's words as she addressed the room, knowing she would want him to support her , but he could only concentrate on the key. His father lightly slapped his hand, and Alfredo instinctively put both hands in the lap, dropping the key into his tunic, and face become a mask. It didn't stop the icy fear from slowly spreading through him, however, which lead to him not saying a word the entire rest of the day. 

After dark, however, he got a chance to look at it as he prepared a small bag with food. Instead of leaves, the markings were now of snowflakes, which made him move faster in his collecting. He snuck out, not needing a candle, with the bag over his shoulder, feet bare. What if something had happened to Trevor? The soft dirt was comforting though, cold and packing against his feet, giving him little protection against rocks. Luckily he knew the way like he knew the chess like game of politics, and so it took no time for Alfredo to arrive.

What he saw made his heart freeze for a moment, the chaotic panic ebbing away, the fear gone, now replaced with uncertainty. It wasn't often Trevor went winter, but it typically lasted for many visits, and he was always cold and talked less, and it was just different. Alfredo didn't like it, he disliked the silence that came with it, making him feel like he had to talk, but he couldn't for that lomg. Its what made his mother proud, his small words that encouraged others to spill more, but Trevor was nonchalant about it, letting himself fill the silence, but letting Alfredo talk when needed. Winter, however, meant something had happened, and that Trevor needed a mask. 

He crossed the small, cold lake, pulling himself up to the rock slowly, setting the sack down with a sigh. Trevor looked at Alfredo, and he didn't flinch. No, he didn't flinch when the piercing ice blue ices met his, seeming to dig past any fronts he could give and see the true him. No, he only leaned into it when Trevor wrapped the warm coat over him, light blue cloth with white fur. Alfredo almost asked where he got it, but instead let his head fall against the others shoulder. Trevor seemed to relax with that, resting his own head on Alfredo's, and together they sat in silence, enjoying each other's company, watching the silvery moon overhead. 

Alfredo didn't like to think about the day he left, the screaming, the fear snaking through him, and the frozen cold accusations hurled at him from his family. Only the cook supported him, giving him plenty of food, and sending him off to the forest as his mother called out and said he would never be welcomed back. He did like to think of the dirt under his feet as he walked, and the soft feel of autumn leaves. He did like the pond, but didn't like the last time he was there. 

Last time, he and Trevor had ran away from Agmen, back when the borders were less strict, and two disheveled men could pay their way across with a small handful of gems. They ran to where they would be accepted, and then they were free. Alfredo never enjoyed his past, except for the parts that included Trevor. No matter what came their way, no matter how foolish or otherworldly, nothing could separate them and their past.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much.


End file.
